


Pififleelis Steals A Sock

by fencesit, notthedevil



Category: Dwarf Fortress
Genre: Fanart, Fanart drawn by osmosis, Gen, Kobold Successfully Steals Legendary Sock for Own Hoard, Other, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: There are good socks... great socks... and even... if you're very luck (and very sneaky)...legendary socks.





	Pififleelis Steals A Sock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a legend in hand is worth two in the making](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279521) by [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/pseuds/Pepperdoken). 

> I don't really know anything about Dwarf Fortress but I love kobolds now.


End file.
